Lonely Crimson Night (GER)
by AsunaTakiko
Summary: Eigentlich wollte er nur kurz die Welt außerhalb der Dorfmauern sehen, ein wenig mehr Spannung in sein graues Leben bringen. Dabei hat er alles andere erwartet, als einen nervenden, anhänglichen Schönling, der dieselben Augen besitzt wie die Möchtegern-Gruselgestalten aus den Märchen des Dorfältesten. Mehr Details im Profil. Shonen-Ai, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Die Fanfiction hat keinen Beta. Eigentlich ist sie sogar schon recht alt, aber ich wollte sie auch nicht umschreiben, weswegen ihr gerne über die Fehler und Makel lachen, die ich in meinen Teenager-Tagen gemacht habe und die ihr in dieser Geschichte findet :D  
Kommentare und Verbesserungswünsche erwünscht. Und vielen Dank schon einmal im voraus.

**Legende:**  
/Blablabla/ = Gedanken  
„Blablabla" = Gerede_  
__«Blablabla__»_ = Erzählung/Buchinhalt

* * *

_«Es gibt etwas, was wir Menschen nicht verstehen und deshalb fürchten. Etwas, was im Schatten der Nacht ihren Ursprung hat und nur in diesem existieren kann. Bei Tag bekommen wir sie nie zu Gesicht, doch nachts, wenn die Strahlen des leuchtenden Sternes erlöschen und sich die Stille und die Finsternis über die Welt legen, verlassen sie ihren Ort der Ruhe.  
Gefährliche Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit, lautlose Jäger der Nacht.  
Was sie begehren, nehmen sie es sich mit Gewalt.  
Leichtfüßig, ja schon fast schwebend, wandeln sie unter dem Schatten des Mondes, immer auf der Suche nach dem, was sie finden müssen, um zu überleben. Im Licht des silbernen Gestirns wirkt ihre blasse Haut wie frisch gefallener, unberührter Schnee.  
Dennoch werden diese wunderbaren Wesen der Finsternis gejagt.  
Aus Furcht, Angst und Hass von uns Menschen auf eine kleine Zahl reduziert.  
Die Überlebenden verteilten sich daraufhin über die ganze Welt, immer gut versteckt an dunklen, geheimnisvollen Orten.  
Sie kommen nur noch zum Vorschein, wenn sie diese eine Begierde in sich spüren und diese für sie unerträglich wird.  
Um ihr Verlangen zu besänftigen, verlassen sie ihr sicheres Versteck und begeben sich auf die Jagd.  
Wenn sie ein geeignetes Opfer finden, fallen sie wie wilde Bestien darüber her. Sie setzen ihre weißen, dolchartigen Zähne in das Fleisch von uns Menschen und verfallen in einen Rausch, der ihre Augen in den Farbton der Sünde aufleuchten lässt. In diesen roten Iriden spiegeln sich Gier und Tod wider. Ihr Blick ist so intensiv, so dass man meinen könne, sie seien in der Lage, in unsere Seelen zu sehen und sie zu zerbrechen.  
Leuchtendes Rot. Augen so rot wie…  
**Blut.**_

_Ja, wegen dieser Begierde nach menschlichem Blut wurden sie verachtet und fast ausgerottet. Von den Menschen verhasst und verfolgt. Verurteilt für ihre Natur und hingerichtet. Qualvoll mussten sie leiden, doch diejenigen, die zurückblieben, erlebten durchaus mehr Schmerzen, als die, die starben. Mehr noch mussten sie täglich in der Angst leben, gefangen zu werden und genauso leidend den Tod zu finden wie ihre Artgenossen._

_Wie schon gesagt, __**mussten**_**.**

_Denn es gibt heutzutage kaum oder besser gesagt keine Überlebenden mehr.  
Alle niedergemetzelt und auf grausamste Weise von uns Menschen aus Furcht, Angst und Hass getötet.  
Falls jedoch noch eines dieser Geschöpfe existiert, wünsche ich niemanden, nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind, ein solches Treffen mit ihm.  
Niemanden.  
Die Geschöpfe von denen ich berichte, sind bekannt als…»_

/…Vampire./, beendete der Blonde gelangweilt in seinem Gedanken. Er hatte diese Geschichte schon zu oft gehört, um noch Beachtung auf das Gelaber dieses alten Sackes zu schenken. Er könnte dieses Märchen, wenn er wollte, auch komplett und fehlerfrei wiedergeben; nun wie schon erwähnt, wenn er wollte und jemals den Drang verspüren würde, eine solch dämliche Geschichte, die nur zum Erschrecken kleiner Kinder diente, mit Faszination und Begeisterung nacherzählen zu wollen.  
Er hörte dem alten Sack alias Ältester alias Dorfoberhaupt von Konoha gar nicht mehr zu, wie er von den stärksten und mächtigsten Vampiren, die damals in dieser Gegend gelebt hatten, sprach. Desinteressiert schaute der Junge aus dem Fenster, sein Blick auf die belebte Straße gerichtet.  
Heute war es schön sonnig und warm und er musste seine Zeit ausgerechnet bei diesem alten Knacker verbringen.  
/Vampire hier, Vampire da. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr hören. Jedes Mal wenn ich ihn besuche, fängt er wieder mit dieser Geschichte an. Diese Blutsauger sind doch nur Fabelwesen aus irgendeinem Möchtegern-Gruselmärchen./  
Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich in der Glasscheibe und man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie gern er einfach so aus dem Fenster hinab auf die Straße gesprungen wäre und den Tag genossen hätte. Doch leider wurde nichts daraus, weil er dem Alten ja versprochen hatte, für ihn etwas zu erledigen. Und ein Mann hielt nun mal seine Versprechen.  
Er seufzte und einige Strähnen seines goldblonden Haares fielen ihm in die Augen. Er wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Dorfoberhaupt zu, als dieser einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei und dann ein paar nicht jugendfreie Flüche von sich gab, weil ihm ein Buch aus dem oberen Regal eines Bücherschranks, welches er aus Versehen gerammt hatte, auf dem Kopf gefallen war.  
Die azurblauen Augen des Jungen blitzen belustigt auf. Er verfolgte weiterhin das Schauspiel des alten Mannes.  
Nachdem der alte Sack sich vom Attentat seines Bücherregals erholt hatte, kickte er aus Wut gegen das vorher genannte Möbelstück und hüpfte daraufhin wieder fluchend durch den halben Raum, als der Schmerz durch seinen Fuß zuckte. Und als ob das Schicksal ihn heute nicht schon genug hassen würde, fiel das Büchergestell auch noch auf ihn drauf und begrub ihn darunter, als er dieses besagte Stück Holz zum zweiten Mal anrempelte.  
Helles Lachen und ein schmerzvolles Aufstöhnen erfüllten den Raum. Während sich das Dorfoberhaupt ächzend aus dem Berg von Büchern befreite, bekam der Blondschopf vor lauter Lachen beinahe keine Luft mehr und fiel schon fast von seinem Stuhl. Natürlich gefiel es dem alten Mann nicht besonders, wenn ein solcher Rotzlöffel sich über ihn lustig machte. Deshalb ließ er seine Wut gleich auch an diesen aus.  
„NARUTO, was ist bitte so lustig daran von einem Bücherregal fast erschlagen und von alten Wälzern", er wedelte zur Bekräftigung seiner Aussage noch mit einem der besagten 'Wälzer' in der Luft umher, „begraben zu werden?! Du räumst das Chaos jetzt auf und zwar FLOTT!"  
Sofort verstummte Naruto und Entsetzen breite sich in ihm aus, was allzu deutlich an seiner Mimik abzulesen war.  
Warum musste er jetzt das Chaos, welches eindeutig der alte Knacker verursacht hatte, beseitigen?  
Widerwillig und genervt stöhnend stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich in Bewegung. Verärgert hob er das umgekippte Bücherregal auf und legte ein Buch nach dem anderen wieder in dieses hinein. Währenddessen streunte der Älteste in einer anderen Ecke des kleinen Raumes herum und fing schon wieder, zum Entsetzen des Blonden, mit seinem Lieblingsthema an.  
Als Naruto fertig war und sich gerade wieder auf seinem bequemen Stuhl niederlassen wollte, wurde er in seiner Handlung von dem plötzlich entzückten Aufschrei des Dorfoberhaupts gestoppt. Genervt richtete er seinen Blick auf den alten Mann. Dieser hüpfte nur frohlockend von einem Fuß zum anderen.  
„Ich hab's gefunden. Ich hab's gefunden. Ich hab's endlich gefunden!"  
Müde und den alten Mann ignorierend setzte Naruto sich auf dem Stuhl und wollte etwas vor sich hin dösen, als er überraschenderweise einen Gegenstand in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Es war ein ziemlich lädiertes und staubiges Buch, außerdem auch ziemlich alt, da es dem Anschein nach schon leicht auseinander zufallen begann.  
„Hier, Naruto. Bring das zu Kakashi."  
Bevor der Blondschopf in der Lage war, irgendwelche Einwände einzubringen, wurde er schon vom Älteren vor die Tür gesetzt. Nun stand er verdutzt vor der verschlossenen Tür. Es mussten erst einige Sekunden vergehen, ehe der junge Uzumaki begriff, was gerade geschehen war.  
„Dieser blöde, alte Sack!", äußerte er wütend und stampfte verärgert zu Hatake Kakashis Haus.  
/Er kann mich doch nicht einfach dir nichts mir nichts vor die Tür stellen und mir dann gelassen den Auftrag geben, jemanden etwas auszuliefern. Wieso bin ich eigentlich immer der Blöde, der so was machen muss? Nur weil ich meine große Klappe nicht halten konnte und versprochen habe ihm zu helfen?!/  
Er seufzte resigniert.  
/Schlimmer kann es ja nicht werden, außerdem ist ein Buch abliefern nicht das Ende der Welt./  
Er ging durch die belebte Straße und bog rechts ab, dann links, vorbei an einem Blumenstand und an einer kleinen Bäckerei.  
/Hm…was ist das überhaupt für ein Buch?/  
Er hob den besagten Gegenstand, welchen er, seitdem er losgegangen war, unter dem Arm geklemmt hatte, hoch und las, was auf dem Einband stand:  
„«_Legendäre Mythen über Vampire_» … …"  
/Das war irgendwie klar!/, waren da nur seine Gedanken und er verzog das Gesicht.  
Mittlerweile war er bei Kakashi angekommen und klopfte an.  
Nichts passierte.  
Der Blonde versuchte es noch einmal.  
Niemand meldete sich.  
Er fing an immer lauter und stärker an die Tür zu klopfen, so dass einige Vorbeigehende glaubten, er würde ein Loch in das Holz schlagen wollen.  
Nach einiger Zeit gab er auf. Frustriert wollte er nach Hause gehen, als ihm eine wohlbekannte Stimme zurief.  
Es war Sakura, das pinkhaarige Mädchen, in welches Naruto sich vor ein paar Jahren verliebt hatte. Eine Beziehung über der freundschaftlichen Ebene war aber nie zustande gekommen, da sie ihn nur als guten Kumpel gesehen hatte. Er hatte später bemerken müssen, dass auch er nur Freundschaft für sie empfand. Dennoch waren beide gute Freunde geblieben.  
„Kakashi-san ist nicht da. Wenn du ihn suchst, musst du drei oder vier Tage warten. Er ist nämlich im Nachbarsdorf geschäftlich unterwegs."  
/Immer wenn man ihn braucht, ist er nicht da…/, dachte der Blondschopf verärgert.  
„Ähm… danke Sakura-chan für die Auskunft, aber sag mal, was machst du denn hier? Du wohnst doch in einem anderen Teil von Konoha."  
„Ich musste für meine Mutter etwas besorgen und dann wollte ich noch zu Ino rüber."  
„Ach so."  
Sie redeten beide noch etwas – trieben Smalltalk, wie man so schön sagte. Nach ein paar Minuten verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen ihre eigenen Wege. Auf dem Nachhauseweg blieb Naruto mit seinem Blick am Dorfeingang hängen.  
/Hm…das Nachbarsdorf ist nicht weit weg. Aber so wie ich Kakashi kenne, kommt er frühestens in einer Woche statt in drei bis vier Tagen wieder./  
Alle im Dorf wussten, dass der Grauhaarige, außer in Ausnahmefällen, ein sehr schlechtes Zeitgefühl hatte, und das war noch untertrieben und höflich ausgedrückt.  
Der Junge mit den azurblauen Augen richtete seinen Blick Richtung Himmel und musste durch die hellen Sonnenstrahlen seine Iriden etwas zukneifen. Am Stand der Sonne zu urteilen, war es gerade Mittag. Wenn er jetzt losgehen würde, würde er morgen um diese Zeit im Nachbarsdorf eintreffen.  
/Ich könnte theoretisch schnell rüber gehen, ihm das Buch geben und wieder zurückkommen./  
Nach kurzem Überlegen war auf Narutos Gesicht ein breites Grinsen zu sehen und keinen Wimpernschlag später rannte er schnell zu seiner Wohnung, um alles nötige für seinen kleinen Ausflug einzupacken.  
/Ich habe sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun, außer vielleicht wieder zum alten Sack zugehen und mich vollquatschen zu lassen, und darauf kann ich wirklich getrost verzichten./  
Er überprüfte noch, ob er alles dabei hatte, bevor er seine Wohnung verließ, sie abschloss und sich auf dem Weg machte. Doch zuvor ging er noch zu Ichirakus und genehmigte sich dort eine Portion Ramen, ehe er aufbrach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Die Fanfiction hat keinen Beta. Eigentlich ist sie sogar schon recht alt, aber ich wollte sie auch nicht umschreiben, weswegen ihr gerne über die Fehler und Makel lachen, die ich in meinen Teenager-Tagen gemacht habe und die ihr in dieser Geschichte findet :D  
Kommentare und Verbesserungswünsche erwünscht. Und vielen Dank schon einmal im voraus.

**Legende:**  
/Blablabla/ = Gedanken  
„Blablabla" = Gerede_  
__«Blablabla__»_ = Erzählung/Buchinhalt

* * *

Als er dann vor dem Tor stand, winkte er dem Wachpersonal noch zu, um dann in sein kleines Abenteuer aufzubrechen. Er schlenderte den nicht bepflasterten Wanderweg entlang und streckte sich ausgiebig, als er weit genug von Konoha entfernt war. Die frische Luft hier draußen tat ihm wirklich gut.  
„Endlich mal raus aus diesem langweiligen Ort."  
Eigentlich mochte Naruto seine Heimat, aber wenn man von einem gewissen alten Knacker die ganze Zeit herum gescheucht und auch noch mit nicht gruseligen Schauergeschichten vollgelabert wurde, konnte man es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn sich der Blondschopf etwas Abwechslung wünschte.  
/Hm, ich war noch nie im Nachbardorf gewesen. Wie es dort wohl aussehen mag?/  
Weiterhin vor sich hindenkend, kam er zu einer Weggabelung und hielt an. Welcher war der Weg doch gleich? Er dachte eine Weile nach, ehe es ihm wieder einfiel. Er wandte sich nach rechts und setzte seine Reise fort. Er setzte einen Fuß nach dem anderen, gleichzeitig ließ er seinen Blick über die Landschaft schweifen. Doch irgendwann wurde es ihm vom ganzen Felder-Bäume-Steine-Angucken zu blöde und er begann sich zu langweilen.  
/Och Menno, ist das öde. Dabei habe ich gedacht, dass etwas Aufregendes passieren würde…/  
Der Junge mit den azurblauen Augen beschwerte sich innerlich weiter über die gähnende Langeweile, die ihm die Gegend bot. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er doch das Buch, welches er ausliefern sollte, lesen könnte. Er hielt an, öffnete seine Tasche und wühlte nach dem besagten Wälzer. Als er ihn schließlich in der Hand hielt, sah der Blonde das Buch unentschlossen an.  
/_«Legendäre Mythen über Vampire»_…soll ich das wirklich lesen?! Ist wahrscheinlich eh dasselbe, was mir der alte Sack dauernd ins Ohr trichtert …. Aber irgendwie klingt der Titel schon interessant…/  
Noch eine Weile überlegte der Knabe, bis er sich letztendlich doch dazu entschloss, das Buch aufzuschlagen und die Seiten zu überfliegen.  
/_«Allgemeines über Vampire»_, _«Erscheinungsbild und Verhalten»_, _«Die Legende in Konoha»_,…blablabla, das weiß ich alles (leider) schon!/ Naruto war gerade dabei das Buch frustriert wieder in seine Tasche zu verstauen, als ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge stach. Schnell blätterte er zurück und sah sich die kursivgedruckte Überschrift dieser Seite an.  
/_«Ritual des Blutes»_?…/  
Naruto konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber auf eine ihm unerklärliche Weise schafften es diese drei kleinen Worte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Neugierig begann er die ersten Zeilen zu lesen. Während er seine Augen über jedes Wort schweifen ließ, steuerte er wieder weiter auf sein Ziel zu, ohne vom Weg abzukommen oder gegen etwas zu stoßen oder sich zu verlaufen, da es außer der vorherigen Kreuzung keine weitere Weggabelung gab.  
/_«In unserer Welt gibt es verschiedene Mythen über Vampire. Sie reichen von ihrer Unsterblichkeit und Flugfähigkeit bis hin zu ihrer Furcht vor heiligem Wasser und Silber. Doch der interessanteste Mythos ist wohl die Verwandlung eines Menschen in eines dieser blutdurstigen Wesen. Zu dieser Metamorphose existieren wiederum unzählige Theorien, von denen viele rein abergläubischen Ursprungs sind oder einfach zum Schutze der Nachkommen überliefert wurden.»  
_Das heißt im Klartext: Dumme Gruselmärchen zum Erschrecken kleiner Kinder./  
Der Blondschopf konnte sich seinen Sarkasmus an dieser Stelle nicht verkneifen, aber musste trotzdem zugeben, dass das Buch sehr spannend geschrieben war.  
_/«Durch die mündliche Weitergabe dieser ‚Theorien' kamen viele fantasievolle, fiktionale Details hinzu oder es wurden schlicht welche weggelassen. Doch eine Tatsache haben all diese gemein: die Veränderung wird durch einen Biss des Blutsaugers eingeleitet.  
Die bekanntesten Methoden einen Menschen zu einem Vampir zu verwandeln sind wie folgt: …»_/  
Nach diesem Abschnitt kamen zahlreiche Aufzählungen über die Verwandlungsmöglichkeiten, welche Naruto zum größten Teil schon vom Dorfoberhaupt kannte. Genervt und gelangweilt, doch gleichzeitig auch interessiert las er sich die einzelnen Theorien durch, welche sich leider über mehrere Seiten hinzogen, bis er schließlich zum Ende der Liste ankam und wütend den letzten Satz mit zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorbrach:  
„_«Aber aus geschichtlichen Quellen und Belägen stimmen all diese genannten Theorien nicht.»  
_WOZU MUSSTE ICH DEN GANZEN SCHROTT DANN LESEN!?"  
Aufgebracht schleuderte er das alte Buch irgendwohin. Unglücklicherweise prallte es gegen den Stamm eines Baumes und flog im hohen Bogen wieder zurück zu Naruto, um mit voller Wucht in das Antlitz des Uzumakis zu landen.  
„Autsch…", sagte der Blonde nur und rieb sich das schmerzende Gesicht. Grummelnd hob er den alten Wälzer vom Boden auf und bemerkte den langen Schatten, den sein Körper auf den Boden warf. Er richtete seinen Blick nun auf seine Umgebung, die er während seiner Leselust vernachlässigt hatte.  
/Boa, die Sonne geht ja schon unter. Ich sollte mir besser einen Schlafplatz suchen./

Etwas später, nachdem Naruto einen geeigneten Platz, welcher nur eine kleine Hölle im Wald war, gefunden hatte, sammelte er noch etwas Feuerholz und entfachte damit ein Lagerfeuer. Mittlerweile war es auch schon dunkel geworden und das Licht der Flammen tauchte seine Umgebung in ein sanftes Orange. Naruto aß noch etwas, bevor er erschöpft und eingehüllt in einer warmen Decke auf dem Boden einschlief.

Hoch über den Wipfeln des Waldes schien der sichelförmige Mond über das Land, so auch die Sterne, die frech vom Himmelszelt hinunter strahlten. Friedlich schlummerte jeder, egal ob Tier oder Mensch. Jedoch war nicht alles so friedlich, wie es schien. Denn plötzlich ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei durch den ruhenden Wald und riss jeden aus seinem Schlaf, so auch einen gewissen blauäugigen Blondschopf.  
Naruto war mit einem Ruck sofort auf seinen zwei Beinen, jedoch fiel er auch prompt wieder hin, da er sich beim Aufstehen in seine Decke verwickelt hatte. Fluchend stand er wieder auf. Er durchsuchte mit seinem Blick die Umgebung – was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies, da es immer noch mitten in der Nacht war, das Lagerfeuer ausgegangen war und das fahle Licht der Himmelskörper kaum die Gegend erhellen konnte.  
Von wo kam der Schrei her? Konnte derjenige vielleicht später herum plärren? Er wollte schlafen, verdammt noch mal!  
Der Blonde fand nichts Ungewöhnliches und wollte sich wieder murrend schlafen legen, als er wieder einen Schrei, der aber leiser war als der vorherige und irgendwie erstickt klang, hörte.  
Naruto schloss seine Augen und lauschte wieder in die Stille. Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte die Richtung, von der er die Schreie vernahm, zu orten. Doch er konnte nichts hören. Er lauschte weiter.  
Dann horchte er auf. Da war doch etwas. Es klang so, als ob etwas auf dem Boden gefallen war. Schnell sprintete er in die Richtung, wo er glaubte, den Ursprung der Laute gefunden zu haben. Mit jedem Schritt den er machte, knirschte und knackte der Waldboden unter seinen Sohlen. Nach einer Weile verlangsamte er sein Tempo. Allmählich kam das Ende des Waldes in Sicht und Naruto schritt durch die letzten Bäume hindurch. Dann stoppte er und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.  
Das Mondlicht schien auf die Lichtung, doch war es nicht hell genug um das volle Ausmaß von dem zu zeigen, was Naruto da sah, doch es war genug, um das Massaker, was hier angerichtet wurde, zu zeigen. Der schwere Geruch von Eisen lag in der Luft und alles schien von einer klebrigen Flüssigkeit bedeckt zu sein.  
Seine azurblauen Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
Auf der Lichtung war überall Blut. Nicht nur ein wenig oder ein bisschen Blut, nein, es waren literweise Blut! An Baumstämmen, an Steinen und Felsen, auf dem Boden; alles war mit dem roten Lebenssaft durchtränkt.  
Hektisch sah er sich um, um den Ursprung für diese makabre Szene zu finden. Jedoch fand er nichts oder besser gesagt niemanden, der all das Blut verloren hätte. Der blonde Junge atmete tief ein, erst jetzt bewusst, dass er bei diesem Anblick die Luft angehalten hatte. Zögerlich setzte er einen Fuß nach dem anderen, darauf bedacht nicht in eine der Blutlachen zu treten.  
Was war passiert? Wer oder was hatte dieses Blutbad nur angerichtet? ... Okay, man konnte es eigentlich nicht als Blutbad bezeichnen, wenn es überhaupt keine Opfer gab. Was den blauäugigen Blonden zu seiner nächsten Frage führte: Wo waren die Leute, denen das Blut gehörte?  
Seine Iriden schweiften über den Platz. Egal wohin er auch sah, es gab keine Anzeichen von Leben auf der Lichtung. Zwar lagen ein paar Kleidungsstücke und Waffen auf dem feuchten Grass, was auf einen Kampf hindeutete, jedoch gab es keine Spur von den Besitzern dieser Gegenstände.  
Naruto hatte genug und war gerade dabei umzukehren, damit er diesen gruseligen Ort endlich verlassen konnte, als er auf einmal über etwas stolperte und unsanft auf dem Boden, der an dieser Stelle nicht mit Blut bedeckt war, landete.  
Grummelnd stand er auf und wandte sich zum Grund seines unfreiwilligen Falls, um es mit einem vernichtenden Blick anzustarren, jedoch ließ der Anblick vor ihm sein Vorhaben fallen. Vor ihm lag jemand.  
Sofort kniete sich Naruto zu der Person und schüttelte sie an der Schulter.  
„Hallo? Hey, du! Lebst du noch?"  
Er bekam keine Antwort. Der Blondschopf bemerkte aber, dass der Verletzte vor ihm noch atmete. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, dennoch blieb ihm der Seufzer halb in der Kehle stecken, als er sich den Körper vor ihm genauer betrachtete. Seine Kleidung hatte sich mit Blut vollgesogen und war an vielen Stellen aufgerissen. Er war von zahlreichen Wunden und Verletzungen übersät, doch die schlimmste befand sich an seiner linken Schulter. Naruto wusste, dass er schnell handeln musste. Sonst würde der Junge vor ihm den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben.

Nachdem Naruto den Verletzten mühsam zu seiner Hölle getragen hatte, kümmerte er sich um seine Wunden. Nachdem er Wasser aus einem nahegelegenen Bach geholt hatte, wusch er sie aus und verband sie. Zum Glück hatte Naruto daran gedacht Verbandsmaterial mitzunehmen.  
Obwohl der schwarze Umhang des Bewusstlosen mit Blut verschmiert und halb zerfetzt war, waren die meisten Verletzungen nicht so schlimm, wie Naruto gedacht hatte. Aber die verwundete Schulter des Fremden bereitete ihm ziemliche Kopfschmerzen. Die Verletzung blutete nicht nur stark, so dass er den Verband mehrmals wechseln musste, sondern hatte sich sogar leicht entzündet. Naruto tat sein Bestes um den Fremden zu helfen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es ihm vorkam, war er fertig und hatte erfolgreich die Blutung gestoppt. Der Junge würde überleben – zumindest würde der Fremde jetzt sicherlich die Nacht überstehen.  
Erschöpft lehnte sich Naruto nun an die Felswand. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Mittlerweile brannte das Lagerfeuer wieder und die Flammen hüllten alles in einem warmen Licht, wie schon zuvor. Die Schatten des Feuers tanzten an den Felswänden und auf dem Gesicht des Fremden. Naruto beäugte es nun neugierig, wo er nicht mehr durch ein schreckliches Horrorszenario und einer blutenden Fast-Leiche abgelenkt war.  
Der Schlafende vor ihm war höchstens ein oder zwei Jahre älter als er und hatte tiefschwarzes Haar, welches so weich und fein wirkte wie Seide. Seine Haut war glatt und ebenmäßig, aber was Naruto etwas irritierte, war dessen Blässe. Ihm war schon vorher aufgefallen, dass der Junge ziemlich farblos war – er hatte es einfach auf den Blutverlust geschoben –, doch dass jemand so blass sein konnte, hätte Naruto sich nicht vorstellen können.  
/Geht er niemals raus in die Sonne?!/  
Dennoch musste Naruto zugeben, dass seine Haare und seine Haut in einem schönen Kontrast zueinander standen. Der Schlafende vor ihm war wirklich unbeschreiblich schön. Seine friedliche Mimik, die auf seinem Gesicht lag, erinnerte ihn an die frommen Engelsstatuen in der Kirche. Nein, sein Gesicht war sogar schöner als jene Marmorfiguren. Jedoch sollte man nicht glauben, dass der Junge vor ihm wie diese mädchenhaften Statuen wirkte. Seine markanten Gesichtszüge verliehen ihm einen unnahbaren und selbstgefälligen Ausdruck, welcher die Bewunderung von Mädchen und den Neid von anderen Buben erwecken konnte. Der Junge vor ihm war wirklich schön – für einen Jungen.  
/Schade, dass er kein Mädchen ist. Dann würde er sogar hübscher als Sakura-chan sein./  
Narutos Blick wanderte zu den geschlossenen Augenlidern des Schwarzhaarigen und er fragte sich, was für eine Augenfarbe er wohl hatte.  
/Das werde ich wahrscheinlich erst raus finden, wenn er irgendwann mal aufwacht./  
Ein kalter Luftzug brachte Naruto zum Erschaudern und er rutschte näher zum Lagerfeuer und kuschelte sich weiter in seinen rostbraunen Mantel. Seine Decke hatte er dem Schlafenden geliehen, weil dem Blonden aufgefallen war, dass dieser ungewöhnlich kalt war. Lag wahrscheinlich am vielen Blut, das er verloren hatte.  
Die Flammen des Feuers spiegelten sich in den blauen Augen Narutos wieder.  
„Und was mache ich jetzt?", flüsterte er dem Feuer zu.  
Naruto wusste, dass er nach allem, was er heute Nacht erlebt und gesehen hatte, nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Und mitten in der Nacht einfach weiter zum Dorf zugehen und den schlafenden Jungen allein zurückzulassen, war auch keine Option. Wer wusste schon, was für Gefahren im Dunkeln lauerten? Nur ein Idiot würde um diese Uhrzeit noch umherwandern und Uzumaki Naruto war kein Idiot!  
Also was konnte er jetzt machen, damit ihm nicht langweilig wurde?  
/Da würde mir nur eines einfallen…/  
Der Blauäugige nahm sich das Vampirbuch und schlug es an der passenden Stelle auf.

_«Jeder Vampir sucht sich ab einem bestimmten Alter einen Weggefährten für sein Leben – einen Artgenossen für seine ewige Reise durch die Nacht. Manchmal kommt es vor, dass sich diese Wesen einen Menschen als Weggefährten erwählen. Doch ein Mensch ist vergänglich und das Leben eines Vampirs ist zeitlos. Sie können nicht für immer zusammenbleiben, wenn ihr größter Gegner die Zeit selbst ist. Aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit, den Menschen zu einem Ihresgleichen zu machen. Eine Möglichkeit, das Gesetz der Zeit zu durchbrechen. Eine Möglichkeit, dem Wesen, welches im Licht wandelt, ein Leben in tiefster Finsternis zu geben.  
Diese Möglichkeit nennt sich das Ritual des Blutes.»_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Die Fanfiction hat keinen Beta. Eigentlich ist sie sogar schon recht alt, aber ich wollte sie auch nicht umschreiben, weswegen ihr gerne über die Fehler und Makel lachen, die ich in meinen Teenager-Tagen gemacht habe und die ihr in dieser Geschichte findet :D  
Kommentare und Verbesserungswünsche erwünscht. Und vielen Dank schon einmal im voraus.

**Legende:**  
/Blablabla/ = Gedanken  
„Blablabla" = Gerede_  
__«Blablabla__»_ = Erzählung/Buchinhalt

* * *

Naruto brummte missmutig, während fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher den Anbruch des Tages ankündigte. Ohne es zu wissen, war der Blonde gestern Nacht beim Lesen eingeschlafen und wehrte sich jetzt vehement aus seinem schönen Traum aufzuwachen. Doch irgendwas hinderte ihn daran. Es war nicht der Gesang der Vögel, die warmen Sonnenstrahlen oder das Knurren seines Magens. Er spürte einen kalten Lufthauch, der vereinzelt kühle Schauer auf seiner Haut auslöste. Verwirrt blinzelte er den restlichen Schlaf aus seinen Augen und sah direkt in ein ihm unbekanntes, rotes Augenpaar. Erschrocken stieß Naruto einen lauten Schrei aus und knallte dem Fremdling das Buch, welches er noch in der Hand hielt, ins Gesicht. Dieser jedoch fing den alten Wälzer auf, bevor er ihn nur berühren konnte.  
„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Naruto leicht hysterisch und versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Beide Jungen sahen in die jeweiligen Augen des Anderen. Schwarz traf auf Blau und Blau traf auf Schwarz.  
/Hat er nicht gerade rote Augen gehabt? War wohl nur Einbildung gewesen./  
Naruto starrte ihn wütend an, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Andere verletzt war.  
„Geht es dir jetzt besser? Was ist mit deiner Schulter? Du solltest dich lieber wieder hinlegen.", sagte er besorgt.  
Der Fremde sah den Blondschopf für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt über dessen schnellen Gemütswechsel an. Dann änderte sich seine Mimik und wurde zu einer stoischen Maske, an der man keine Gefühle ablesen konnte. Dennoch schaute er weiterhin den Blauäugigen an, fixierte ihn praktisch mit seinem Blick.  
„Hast du vielleicht Hunger oder Durst? Wie heißt du denn? Kannst du überhaupt reden und warum starrst du mich so an?", fragte ihn Naruto genervt, da ihn der schwarzhaarige Junge nicht antwortete und die ganze Zeit so unheimlich angaffte.  
Nach einer Weile hatte der Blondschopf genug. Er stand auf, klopfte sich den imaginären Staub von seiner Hose und packte seine Sachen ein.  
„Dir scheint es ja wieder besser zu gehen. Dann muss ich dir wenigstens nicht mehr Gesellschaft leisten. ", äußerte Naruto beleidigt. „Ich habe dir etwas Brot und Wasser da gelassen. Ist leider alles, was ich noch habe. Ach ja, und die Decke kannst du behalten."  
Naruto stopfte noch sein Buch in seine Tasche, bevor er Richtung Höhlenausgang ging.  
„Auf nimmer Wiedersehen, du Blödmann."  
Die Beleidigung war bloß gemurmelt, so dass nur er sie hören konnte. Nachdem der Blonde ein paar Schritte gemacht hatte, hörte er, wie der Fremde „Danke." sagte. Seine Stimme war tief, und doch sanft. Sanft wie der laue Wind an einem kühlen Sommerabend.  
„Gern geschehen.", meinte Naruto nur und wollte weitergehen, als der Fremde wieder etwas sagte, jedoch verstand Naruto ihn diesmal nicht. Er wandte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn weiterhin aus dem Schatten der Höhle anschaute.  
„Was hast du gesagt?"  
„Sasuke."  
„Was?"  
„Mein Name ist Sasuke."  
Verdattert guckte Naruto den Schwarzhaarigen an. Dann gab er ihm ein strahlendes, fuchsiges Grinsen und winkte ihm außerdem noch zum Abschied zu.  
„Mach's gut, Sasuke. Und mein Name ist Naruto."  
Daraufhin setzte der Blonde seinen Weg zum Nachbarsdorf fort, ohne zu bemerken, wie ihn der Schwarzhaarige hinterher sah und seinen Namen aussprach. Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, welches für andere in der milden Morgenbrise verloren ging und nur für den Sprecher selbst zu hören war.  
„Naruto…"  
Genüsslich ließ er den Namen über seine Zunge rollen, als ob er den Geschmack eines wertvollen Weins auskosten würde. Er leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen, welche zu einem Grinsen verzogen waren, und an einem seiner Mundwinkel ragte ein spitzer Eckzahn hervor.

Im Nachbarsdorf angekommen fand Naruto den grauhaarigen Mann auf Anhieb – eher verdankte er es dem Zufall, dass er, während seiner Suche nach etwas Essbarem, Kakashi nicht gesehen hatte und direkt in ihn hineingelaufen war. Der Mann trug ein graues langärmliges Hemd mit einer dunkelbraunen Weste und einer tiefblauen Hose. Natürlich fehlte auch der Schal, den er an jedem Tag trug und der immer sein halbes Gesicht verdeckte, nicht. Ein weiteres Kennzeichen Kakashis war seine Augenklappe, die er über seinem linken Auge trug.  
Nun saßen die beiden an einem Ramenstand und Naruto verschlang bereits seine dritte Schüssel, als Kakashi ihm nach dem Grund seines Aufenthalts im Nachbarsdorf fragte.  
Naruto schlürfte seine restlichen Nudeln herunter und bestellte sich noch eine Portion, bevor er Kakashi berichtete, warum er hier war und was er alles erlebt hatte.  
Naruto erzählte ihm vom nervenden, alten Sack, der ihm zum Botendienst verdonnert hatte, von seiner Übernachtung im Wald, von dem gruseligen Anblick, der ihn dort erwartet hatte und von seiner Begegnung mit Sasuke. An dieser Stelle zuckte Kakashi unmerklich für einen kurzen Moment zusammen, dann hörte er Naruto weiter gespannt zu, ohne dass der Blonde etwas von seiner Reaktion mitbekam. Naruto verschwieg Kakashi von den seltsamen roten Augen, die er gesehen hatte und von denen er nicht mal sicher wusste, ob er sie sich nicht doch nur eingebildet hatte – wer würde ihm so etwas schon glauben?  
Nachdem der Blondschopf seine neuen Nudeln, die in der Zwischenzeit angekommen waren, fertig gegessen und dem Grauhaarigen das Buch zurückgegeben hatte, bezahlte Kakashi die Rechnung – er konnte Narutos Charme und Überzeugungskraft einfach nicht standhalten – und lud den Blonden zu seinem Hotelzimmer ein, damit er dort die Nacht verbringen konnte, da es schon dunkel wurde.  
„Hey Kakashi-san, was machen Sie hier eigentlich im Dorf?", fragte Naruto ihn, als er aus der Dusche kam. Kakashi lächelte dem kleinen Blonden zu, als er sich mit dem Handtuch die Haare trocken rubbelte.  
„So alles, was ein Geschäftsmann wie ich eben so macht, Naruto-kun."  
Er wuschelte Naruto durch die halbnassen Haare, ehe er im Bad verschwand.  
Der Junge murmelte verärgert vor sich hin, da er von dem Erwachsenen keine richtige Antwort bekommen hatte und warf sich auf das grüne Sofa, das im Zimmer des Grauhaarigen stand. Kurz darauf war der Blonde auch schon eingeschlafen.  
Als Kakashi aus dem Badezimmer trat, umspielte beim Anblick des friedlich schlafenden Jungen ein Lächeln seine Lippen – welches man nur erahnen konnte, da er sonderbarerweise sogar seinen Schal beim Duschen anbehalten hatte. Er ging zum Sofa und deckte Naruto mit einer Ersatzdecke zu, damit er in der Nacht nicht fror. Anschließend begab auch er sich ins Bett, um sich noch etwas erholsamen Schlaf zu gönnen, bevor er zu einem wichtigen Geschäft aufbrechen musste.

Alles war still, als es Nacht wurde und jeder Bewohner des kleinen Dorfes friedlich in seinem Bett schlummerte. Nur ab und zu konnte man die leisen Rufe eines Nachtkauzes hören, der sich geräuschlos zur dunklen Stunde auf die Jagd begab. Das Mondlicht schien geisterhaft und verlieh der nebeligen Landschaft eine mysteriöse und unheimliche Aura. Die Turmuhr des kleinen Dorfplatzes läutete den neuen Tag ein und die alte Glocke erschallte bis in die hintersten Gassen des Dorfes, doch keiner der Bewohner regte sich über den Lärm auf, da sie von Geburt an schon an dieses idyllische Läuten gewöhnt waren.  
Und als der zwölfte und letzte Glockenschlag erklang, erschienen hoch oben auf dem Dach des Turmes zwei in schwarz gehüllte Gestalten.  
„Du bist heute nicht zu spät, Kakashi?", fragte ihn der Kleinere und zog überraschend eine seiner eleganten Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Das ist doch gut, oder? Sonst beschwerst du dich immer, dass ich zu spät komme und heute passt es dir nicht, dass ich mal pünktlich erscheine. Dir kann man es wohl nie recht machen."  
Sasuke ignorierte Kakashis kleinen Wutausbruch einfach und fragte ihn direkt nach seiner angeforderten Ware.  
„Ma, ma, sei doch nicht so ungeduldig.", sagte er scherzend und öffnete den schwarzen Koffer, den er die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte, damit Sasuke den Inhalt inspizieren konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute sich seine Ware an und holte eines der mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllten Beutel heraus. Er hielt den Beutel gegen den Mond und das Licht, welches durchschien, verlieh der Flüssigkeit eine verführerische Farbe.  
„Gute Qualität.", meinte Sasuke und leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen.  
Dann legte er den Beutel wieder zurück zu den Anderen in den Koffer und holte unter seinem Mantel ein Bündel heraus, welches er Kakashi zuwarf. Danach wollte sich Sasuke den Koffer aus der Hand des Grauhaarigen nehmen, jedoch wich dieser ihm aus und sprang ein paar Meter nach hinten, um etwas Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Uchiha zu schaffen.  
„Was sollte das, Kakashi?", fragte Sasuke verärgert und hob erneut irritiert eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Bevor ich dir das Blut übergebe, will ich dir noch ein paar Fragen stellen."  
Kakashis Stimme wurde nun ernst. Er wartete nicht auf Sasukes Einverständnis und ehe der Kleinere irgendetwas darauf erwiderte, fragte ihn der Händler:  
„Was ist gestern Nacht passiert?"  
Sasukes Augen verengten sich und sein ganzer Körper schien angespannt zu sein.  
„Du weißt davon?" Seine Stimme war emotionslos und kalt geworden, ein Zeichen, dass er in Verteidigungsstellung gegangen war.  
„Nur einen Teil."  
Für eine Zeit lang sprachen beide kein Wort und starrten sich gegenseitig regelrecht zu Boden; Sasuke, weil er Kakashi davon abbringen wollte, weiter nach zu fragen, und Kakashi, weil er Sasuke dazu bringen wollte, ihm alles zu erzählen.  
…Obwohl…man konnte es eigentlich nicht als Blickduell zwischen den beiden beschreiben…Eher, dass Sasuke ihn mit seinem berühmt berüchtigten Uchihatodesblick zu durchbohren versuchte, der leider nicht bei dem Grauhaarigen funktionierte, während Kakashi ihn mit seinem munteren sorgenfreien Lächeln anstrahlte.  
Irgendwann gab Sasuke seufzend auf und ließ sich auf dem Dach nieder, was Kakashi ihm gleichtat.  
„In Momenten wie diesen, will ich dir einfach nur dein dämliches Grinsen aus deinem Gesicht wischen.", murrte Sasuke und schaute seinen ehemaligen Mentor trotzig an. Nein, Uchihas schmollten nicht, sie drohten und würden sich niemals zu etwas wie schmollen, was unter ihrem Niveau war, einlassen.  
„Ich habe dich auch lieb. Also, sagst du mir jetzt was passiert ist?", meinte Kakashi nur und Sasuke fragte sich innerlich, wieso er dem Kerl nicht einfach eine verpassen sollte. Resigniert begann er aber dann doch zu erzählen, was ihm gestern Nacht widerfuhr…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Die Fanfiction hat keinen Beta. Eigentlich ist sie sogar schon recht alt, aber ich wollte sie auch nicht umschreiben, weswegen ihr gerne über die Fehler und Makel lachen, die ich in meinen Teenager-Tagen gemacht habe und die ihr in dieser Geschichte findet :D  
Kommentare und Verbesserungswünsche erwünscht. Und vielen Dank schon einmal im voraus.

**Legende:**  
/Blablabla/ = Gedanken  
„Blablabla" = Gerede_  
__«Blablabla__»_ = Erzählung/Buchinhalt

* * *

Zu später Stunde, in der jedes Lebewesen ruhte und friedlich in seinem Bett schlummerte, schien der sichelförmige Mond hoch über den dunklen Himmel und die Sterne wurden nur von wenigen kleinen Wolken verdeckt.  
Doch obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, wanderten noch düstere Gestalten umher.  
An einer kleinen Quelle im dunkelsten Teil des Waldes, wo nie ein Fünkchen Licht den Boden erreichte, standen sich zwei in schwarzen Mänteln bekleidete Männer einer zusammengekauerten Person gegenüber.  
„Bitte tut mir nichts.", wimmerte das kleine Häuflein Elend mit zitternder Stimme.  
Der kleinere der beiden Vermummten schnaubte nur verächtlich und knurrte mit kalter Stimme: „Verschwinde und lass dich nie wieder hier blicken."  
Er wandte sich mit seinem Begleiter zum Gehen, als die winselnde Person sich plötzlich aufrichtete und mit einem Dolch, den er unter seiner Kleidung versteckt hatte, auf den Kleineren zustürmte. Doch bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, wurde er schon von dem anderen Mann mit dessen Schwert durchbohrt und löste sich in Staub auf.  
„Ihr seid einfach zu gutmütig zu diesem Abschaum, eure Hoheit.", meinte der Mann mit dem Schwert, der nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte, als er besagten ‚Abschaum' getötet hatte.  
„Hn. Warum bist du dazwischen gegangen, Iruka?"  
Der Angesprochene richtete seinen Blick auf, dabei fiel die Kapuze seines Umhangs von seinem Kopf und enthüllte so ein gebräuntes Gesicht mit einer langen Narbe quer über dem Nasenrücken und sanften braunen Augen.  
„Es ist meine Aufgabe, auf Euch Acht zu geben, eure Hoheit. Ich habe es eurem verstorbenen Vater versprochen.", meinte der Brünette nur und gab dem Jüngeren ein kleines Lächeln.  
Sasuke gab nur ein Brummen von sich und ging weiter. Iruka folgte ihm.  
Als die beiden Männer schließlich in einen helleren Teil des Waldes kamen, nahm auch der Jüngere seine Kapuze ab. Das Licht des Mondes schien auf ihm. Seine pechschwarzen Haare und seine schneeweiße Haut bekamen dadurch einen geheimnisvollen Glanz, welcher jeden in seinen Bann ziehen konnte. Doch was einem wirklich den Atem stocken ließ, waren seine dunklen Augen, die so unergründlich waren wie die Nacht selbst.  
„Iruka, ich frage mich, wann wir den Verräter endlich zur Strecke bringen werden.", brach der Schwarzhaarige die Stille.  
„Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, eure Hoheit. Wir haben seine Truppen bereits zum größten Teil zerschlagen und beim letzten Duell gegen Euch ist er fast zugrunde gegangen."  
Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Jüngeren, welches Iruka aber nicht sehen konnte, weil er immer noch hinter Sasuke hinterher ging.  
„Außerdem haben wir heute einen seiner Späher erledigt. Er muss wohl gerade um sein Leben fürchten, wenn er Euch ausspionieren lässt. Er kann versuchen Euch immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein, aber es wird ihm nichts nützen.", sagte der Mann mit der Narbe siegessicher.  
„Iruka…kehr zum Schloss zurück.", befahl Sasuke ihm, nach einigem Stillschweigen.  
„Und Ihr, eure Hoheit?"  
„Ich will die kühle Nachtluft noch etwas genießen.", war nur seine monotone Antwort.  
„Gut, aber passt bitte auf Euch auf, Sasuke-sama."  
Für jeden anderen hätte die Anrede bei seinem Vornamen einen sehr langen Aufenthalt im Folterkeller bedeutet, aber nicht für Iruka, der schon auf Sasuke geachtet hatte, als dieser noch in seinen Windeln gewesen war. Deshalb konnte er ihm diese kleine Respektlosigkeit auch verzeihen. Außerdem benutzte er seinen Vornamen nur, wenn er sich Sorgen um ihn machte oder wütend auf ihn war.  
Sasuke wedelte leicht mit der Hand, ein Zeichen, dass er endlich verschwinden sollte. Keinen Moment später war von Iruka auch nichts mehr zu sehen. Erleichtert seufzte der Schwarzhaarige auf. Ohne den fürsorglichen und manchmal auch ziemlich unheimlichen Brünetten konnte Sasuke nun ruhig überlegen, wie er die verräterische Schlange am besten beseitigen konnte. Er streifte beim Nachdenken noch lang durch den Wald, sprang von Baum zu Baum und genoss den kühlen Wind, der durch seine Haare wehte. Doch plötzlich stieg ihm ein sehr bekannter Geruch in die Nase, den er zutiefst verabscheute. Dieser ekelhafte Gestank gehörte nur einem Vampir und Sasuke rümpfte angewidert seine Nase. Sasuke folgte der Fährte und war kurz darauf zu einer Lichtung angelangt, in deren Mitte der Mann stand, den er schon seit langem suchte.  
/Hab ich dich!/  
Der Verräter grinste hämisch, als er Sasuke bemerkte, und seine gelben Augen, die denen einer Schlange ähnelten, glühten diabolisch in der Dunkelheit auf. Sein langes, schmieriges Haar wehte, wie Sasukes im Wind und sein Blick traf genau den des anderen Schwarzhaarigen.  
„Kukukuku, du hast aber lange gebraucht, um mich zu finden, Sasuke-kun.", spottete Orochimaru und seine Stimme fühlte sich wie Säure in Sasukes Ohren an.  
Oh, wie Sasuke alles an diesem Mann verachtete. Seine hässliche Visage, seine bösartigen Augen, seine zu lange Zunge, seine überhebliche Stimme und seine zahlreichen Intrigen. Vor allem eine Tat konnte er diesem Abschaum nicht verzeihen…  
„Es war ganz leicht dich ausfindig zu machen. Wirst du etwa unvorsichtig?", fragte Sasuke hingegen leicht überheblich und schien den Anderen mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren.  
Die Spannung zwischen ihnen wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde an und wurde so dick, dass einem der Atem stockte. Sasuke zog langsam sein Schwert aus seiner Scheide und richtete deren Spitze auf den Verräter.  
„Hn, ist ja eigentlich auch egal, denn heute ist der Tag, an dem ich mich rächen werde.", fauchte der Uchiha hasserfüllt.  
Doch Orochimaru lachte nur bei den Worten Sasukes abfällig und seine gelben Augen blitzen amüsiert.  
„Ach Sasuke-kun, hast du dich nicht gefragt, wieso ich dir eine so offensichtliche Spur vor die Nase gelegt habe? Wunderst du dich nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet jetzt auftauche, obwohl du so viele Jahre verschwendet hast, um mich zu suchen?"  
Der Mann kicherte unheilvoll und leckte sich über die Lippen. Dann schnippte er mit seinen Fingern, woraufhin die Lichtung sofort mit zahlreichen Soldaten des Verräters umringt war.  
„Und wieso denkst du, dass ich so dumm wäre, ohne Begleitung auf dich zuwarten?"  
/Scheiße, das war eine Falle!/  
Irritiert fragte Sasuke sich innerlich, wie er nur so leichtsinnig sein konnte und wie bescheuert er sein musste, um so etwas in der Art nicht zu berücksichtigen.  
Sasukes Augen verengten sich und sein Blick huschte schnell über die Lichtung. Orochimarus Armee bestand zu seinem Glück nicht aus Vampiren, sondern aus wiederbelebten Leichen…okay…vielleicht war das auch nicht besonders vorteilhaft, wenn man ihre Anzahl mit einbezog…  
/77, 78, 79, 80,…Oh man, wieso werden es immer mehr?/  
…und die ganzen spitzen Schwerter, Lanzen, Speere, Streitkolben, Äxte, Dolche und sonstige Waffen sollte er auch nicht vernachlässigen…  
Orochimaru verschwand nun immer mehr hinter seinen zahlreichen Soldaten und Sasuke machte sich zum Kampf bereit. Fest hielt er das Katana in seiner Hand und die Klinge der Waffe schimmerte im Mondlicht.  
…aber wenigstens waren Zombies nicht so stark wie Vampire und waren leicht zu besiegen.  
Orochimarus böses Grinsen wurde immer breiter und bevor er den Befehl zum Angriff gab, meinte er noch unschuldig:  
„Ich hoffe dich stört es nicht, dass ich meine Lieblinge etwas aufgepeppt habe."  
Ehe Sasuke sich fragen konnte, was Orochimaru damit meinte, griffen ihn schon die ersten Untoten an. Sofort erhob er sein Schwert und bereitete sich zum Gegenangriff vor, während er den Hieben der Zombies auswich. Jedoch hatte er zunächst keine Chance zurückzuschlagen, da er von der ungewöhnlichen Schnelligkeit und Stärke der Untergebenen Orochimarus zu überrumpelt war, so dass Sasuke nur in der Lage war auszuweichen. Als einer von ihnen gerade mit seinem Morgenstern ausholen und Sasukes Kopf zerschmettern wollte, nutzte Sasuke die Öffnung in der Verteidigung seines Gegners. Der Vampir duckte sich, wirbelte um den Zombie herum und schlug ihm mit seiner scharfen Klinge den Kopf ab. Sofort löste sich der Enthauptete in Staub auf, noch bevor sein herausspritzendes Blut oder dessen Schädel und Torso den Boden berührten.  
/Ich weiß zwar nicht, was er mit diesen wandelnden Leichen angestellt hat, aber so wie es aussieht, muss ich doch langsam ernst machen./  
Rasch blitzten Sasukes Augen rot auf und kaum einen Wimpernschlag später, flitzte er durch die Lichtung zwischen den lebenden Toten umher. Er war so schnell, dass ihn die Zombies nicht mehr rechtzeitig wahrnehmen konnten und dem Schwarzhaarigen ausgeliefert waren. Das Blut der Zombies spritzte förmlich in alle Richtungen, besudelte jeden Baum, jeden Stein, jeden Grashalm. Ihre Kleidung fiel flatternd auf den Boden, gefolgt von den schweren Waffen, die ein klapperndes Geräusch von sich gaben, als sie den kalten Grund berührten.

Wandelnde Tote zu vernichten war schon eine sehr schmutzige Arbeit.  
Die effektivste Methode, um Zombies zu töten, war, ihnen mit einem scharfen Gegenstand den Kopf abzuschlagen. Dabei verloren sie viel Blut. Das an sich war ja kein Problem, es war nur, dass es eine ziemliche Sauerei machte und unheimlich schlecht roch – für einen Vampir zumindest. Totes Blut stank halt höllisch, wenn man eine empfindliche Nase hatte. Es war einfach bestialisch! Besäße Sasuke nicht so viel Selbstbeherrschung, würde er sich im nächstbesten Busch übergeben…  
Wegen den abgetrennten Körperteilen musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, da sich ein Zombie kurz nach der Enthauptung in Staub auflöste; wenigstens das war ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt, aber es wäre schön, wenn auch die stinkende Brühe verschwinden würde. Klar blieben dann Sachen wie Kleidung und Waffen liegen, aber wen störte das? Ihn sicherlich nicht!

Etwas später hatte Sasuke alle Diener Orochimarus beseitigt. Er trug zwar einige Kratzer davon, aber so etwas war zu erwarten, wenn man allein gegen eine Vielzahl von anderen antreten musste. Sein Atem ging etwas schneller, aber er hatte keine Zeit sich auszuruhen. Denn nun stand er dem Mann mit den Schlangenaugen gegenüber. Jetzt hieß es Mann gegen Mann, Vampir gegen Vampir. Sein Griff um das Katana wurde fester und jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt.  
„Hmm…Ich muss Kabuto sagen, dass er die Zombies besser modifizieren sollte…", grübelte Orochimaru laut und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn.  
Sasuke konnte es nicht fassen. Der Kerl nahm ihn immer noch nicht ernst! Wütend über diese für Sasuke nicht erfreuliche Tatsache, stürmte er schon auf ihn los. Doch ehe sein Schwert nur ein Haar des Verräters krümmen konnte, drehte dieser sich blitzschnell um, während er sein eigenes Schwert zog, und blockte Sasukes Angriff ab. Ihre Waffen verkeilten sich und beide bewegten sich nicht, ihre Muskeln waren aber bis zur letzten Faser angespannt.  
„Immer noch so stürmisch, Sasuke-kun.", sagte Orochimaru kichernd.  
Sasuke glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Orochimaru hörte einfach nicht auf, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Oh, wie er den Mann doch hasste.  
„Nun denn, wenn du unbedingt durch meine Klinge sterben willst, so soll es sein."  
Somit drängte Orochimaru Sasuke scheinbar ohne viel Aufwand zurück und stürzte sich auf ihn. Sasuke konzentrierte sich sofort auf den Angriff des Verräters und zwischen den beiden entbrannte ein ungeheuerlicher Kampf. Ein Hieb auf den Anderen folgte zwischen ihnen und das Klirren der beiden Schwerter erfüllte die Luft. Der Schlagabtausch war so schnell, dass er für das menschliche Auge fast unsichtbar erschien. Die Atmung beider Vampire ging hektischer und ihre Körper waren von Schnittwunden überseht, dennoch schaffte es keiner von ihnen ihrem Gegner bis jetzt ernsthaft zu verletzen. Schnaufend glühten nun auch Orochimarus Augen rot auf. Die unheimlichen Blicke der beiden Vampire könnten jeder Person eiskalte Schauer über dem Rücken jagen.  
Sasuke schnellte auf Orochimaru zu, doch er machte einfach einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Sasuke ihn mit seinem Katana verfehlte. Sofort nutzte der Verräter die Chance, um den kleinen Vampir von hinten zu attackieren. Dieser aber duckte sich noch rechtzeitig und entkam dem Schwerthieb. Womit Sasuke nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Orochimaru hinterhältiger weise eine Zweitwaffe in der Hinterhand besaß. Er drang durch die Lücke in der Verteidigung des Jüngeren, als dieser sich wieder aufrichtete, und stieß das in Gift getränkte Schwert in die Brust des Uchihas. Sasuke schrie vor Schock und Schmerz laut auf und sein Schrei hallte auf der Lichtung wider und ließ ihn lauter erscheinen. Der Langhaarige lachte boshaft und erfreute sich über das Leid des Uchihas. Er fuhr das Schwert immer weiter in Sasukes Schulter hinein, bis der Griff der Klinge nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von der Wunde entfernt war, während Sasuke zähneknirschend die Luft einsog. Er packte Orochimarus Arm und versuchte ihn samt dem Schwert wegzudrücken, doch vergebens. Seine Knie gaben allmählich nach und ein Rinnsal Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund.  
„Der stolze Uchiha.", meinte der Verräter sarkastisch und kicherte erneut, „Du warst einfach zu unvorsichtig, Sasuke-kun."  
Angesprochener warf ihm schweratmend seinen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Orochimaru war von Sasukes ungebrochenen Willen und seiner in dieser Situation immer noch arroganten Art nicht begeistert. Er näherte sich dann dem Ohr des Jüngeren und flüsterte:  
„Ich habe zwar dein Herz verfehlt, aber das Gift wird dich sowieso in wenigen Minuten dahinraffen."  
Ein übles Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte verführerisch:  
„Jedoch könnte ich dein Leben verschonen, doch nur unter einer Bedingung."  
Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und seine nun wieder gelben Augen funkelten sadistisch.  
„Knie vor mir nieder!", rief er und rammte die restliche Klinge in den Vampir.  
Sasuke hingegen gab nicht wie zuvor einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei von sich, sondern ächzte nur und atmete scharf ein. Seine Beine zitterten vor Anstrengung und sein Griff um den Arm des Mannes wurde schwächer. Seine Augen verloren allmählich seinen roten Schimmer. Er versuchte sich mit seinem eigenen Schwert abzustützen, damit er nicht noch weiter strauchelte. Doch sein Blick blieb standhaft und er erwiderte mit gebrochener Stimme:  
„Nie-niemals." Sasuke sah wie seine Sicht langsam verschwamm.  
Wütend über die Sturheit Sasukes drehte der Verräter das Schwert in der Schulter des Uchihas ruckartig um, wodurch Sasuke einen weiteren Schwall Blut ausspuckte.  
„Gib auf und beug dich MEINEM WILLEN!", zischte er und Sasuke konnte sich nur noch schwer auf seinen zitternden Beinen halten. Einige Augenblicke vergingen, in denen Orochimaru abwartend auf Sasuke blickte und Sasuke sich schweratmend bemühte, mit seinen Knien nicht einzuknicken. Sein Kopf war nach unten gerichtet und seine schwarzen Strähnen verdeckten seine Augen.  
Dann sah der Verräter wie sich die Lippen Sasukes lautlos bewegten und er kam dem Uchiha näher, um ihn besser hören zu können.  
Sasukes Beine hörten in diesem Moment auf zu wackeln, doch Orochimaru bemerkte es nicht, denn er war zu aufgebracht über die Worte des Jüngeren, der sie mit fester Stimme aussprach:  
„Ich werde mich dir niemals beugen."  
Plötzlich löste sich Sasukes Hand von seinem Schwert und mit einem Schwung durchschnitt er Orochimarus Kehle mit einem silbernen Dolch, den er zuvor in seinem Ärmel versteckt hatte. Der Verräter schrie auf, doch sein eigener Lebenssaft, der sich in seinem Mund ansammelte, ließ dessen Schmerzensschrei ersticken. Er taumelte zurück und zog dabei sein Schwert mit sich, wodurch Sasukes Schulter wieder frei von der Klinge war. Die Schulterwunde begann nun aber stark zu bluten und der Uchiha wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser.  
„Du Drecksstück!", röchelte Orochimaru mühevoll hervor und hielt sich mit einer Hand die blutende Kehle zu.  
„Ich werde dich lieber eigenhändig töten, anstatt auf das Gift zu warten."  
Und so stürmte er auf Sasuke zu. Bevor er ihn aber erreichen konnte, löste sich Orochimaru in Luft auf und an seiner Stelle tauchte eine kleine Holzpuppe auf, die nun zerbrochen zu Boden fiel.  
Ungläubig starrte Sasuke die Puppe an, dann gaben seine Beine unter ihm schließlich nach und er stürzte zu Boden. Er schnaufte nach Luft. Das Gras unter ihm tränkte sich langsam mit seinem Blut und die Kälte des Todes kroch in ihm hoch. Seine vor Erschöpfung halbgeschlossenen Augen blieben an der zerbrochenen Puppe haften, während er aus seiner Tasche ein Medikament herausholte. Seine zittrige Hand führte die kleine Pille zu seinem Mund. Nachdem er sie ohne Wasser runtergeschluckt hatte, löste er seinen Blick von dem Holzungetüm. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, was für ihn ziemlich schmerzhaft war, und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Nach ein paar Minuten ging sein Atem wieder langsamer und er besah sich die Sterne am Himmelszelt.  
Zum Glück hatte er selbst einen Spion unter Orochimarus Gehilfen, so dass er ein passendes Gegenmittel gegen sein Gift hatte.  
Er hustete und es lief wieder ein Rinnsal der roten Flüssigkeit aus seinem Mund.  
Sasuke fühlte wie die Kälte sich immer mehr in ihm ausbreitete. Das Gift konnte ihm zwar nichts mehr antun, doch der erlittene Blutverlust machte ihm ganz schön zu schaffen.  
Ob man's glaubte oder nicht, sogar für einen Vampir war so etwas letal, wenn man von der Tatsache absah, dass er theoretisch eigentlich nicht lebendig war.  
Nun lag er also hier auf einer Lichtung, umgeben von Blutlachen, Überbleibseln aus seinem Kampf mit den Zombies und einer Holzpuppe.  
/Dieses feige Arschloch hatte nicht mal den Mut mich persönlich umzubringen./  
Die funkelnden Gestirne leuchteten ununterbrochen und Sasukes Augenlider wurden schwerer und schwerer. Er versuchte aber seine Augen offen zu halten, denn er wusste, sobald er sie schloss, würde er sie nie wieder aufmachen können.  
/Ich habe versagt. Ich konnte den Mistkerl nicht töten. Stattdessen bin ich derjenige, der heute Nacht das Zeitliche segnen wird./  
Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die verging, spürte er wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen.  
/Ich will nicht sterben, aber ich kann nicht mehr…/  
Er kämpfte nicht mehr gegen die unvermeidliche Müdigkeit an. Der Uchiha wusste, dass ihm niemand helfen konnte und sein eigener Körper war von dem Gift noch viel zu geschwächt, um ihn von seinen Wunden zu heilen.  
/So müde…und es ist so kalt…/  
Daraufhin schlossen sich die dunklen Augen des Vampirs. Seine Atemzüge wurden flacher.  
/ Ich…konnte dich…nicht rächen…Verzeih mir…Es tut…mir so leid…/  
Um ihn wurde dann alles schwarz. Als kurz darauf jemand auf der Lichtung auftauchte und über ihn stolperte, war er längst in den Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit versunken.

Als er wieder aufwachte, war Sasuke für einen kurzen Augenblick ziemlich verwirrt.  
/Wo bin ich und warum bin ich nicht tot?/, fragte er sich innerlich, während er den Schlaf aus seinen Augen blinzelte. Er erkannte, dass er in einer Höhle war und dass ihn jemand zugedeckt hatte. Er richtete sich, zu seiner Überraschung, fast mühelos auf und die Decke rutschte von seiner Brust. Erst jetzt sah er die Bandagen, die um seinen Oberkörper und seiner Schulter gewickelt waren. Anscheinend hatte ihn jemand gefunden und verarztet, aber wer?  
Die Frage erledigte sich von selbst, als er zu seiner rechten ein leises Schnarchen vernahm. Langsam, da sein Hals noch etwas steif war, wandte sich Sasuke in die Richtung der Geräuschquelle und entdeckte einen schlafenden Jungen mit strohblondem Haar.  
Wie konnte er die Person nur nicht bemerken? Waren seine Sinne immer noch vom Gift Orochimarus vernebelt? Na ja, das war jetzt auch egal, denn wer auch immer ihn gerettet hatte, hatte wohl keine bösen Absichten oder er wusste nicht, dass der Uchiha ein Vampir war.  
Um den Schlafenden näher betrachten zu können, rutschte Sasuke bedächtig auf den Fremden zu. Seine blonden Haare spiegelten den Glanz der Sonne wider, seine Haut war eben und von einer bronzenen Farbe und schien unsagbar zart und weich zu sein. An den Wangen des Fremden waren auf jeder Seite je drei Narben, und Sasuke fragte sich, ob diese Stellen der wunderschönen Haut rauer waren als der Rest. Je näher der Vampir dem Menschen kam, desto schneller wollte er zu ihm, doch hinderte ihn seine Schulterverletzung daran, sich flotter fortzubewegen. Ein betörender Duft stieg ihm dann in die Nase, der ihn langsam berauschte. Mit jedem abnehmenden Zentimeter, der ihn von dem Knaben trennte, verstärkte sich der Rausch, den er immer verspürte, wenn dieser eine Durst in ihm aufflammte, doch es war irgendwie anders als sonst.  
Er beugte sich über den Jungen und er war nur noch eine Nasenspitze von diesem entfernt. In der Nähe schien der Fremde für Sasuke noch unwiderstehlicher zu sein.  
Er konnte jede Einzelheit auf seinem Gesicht erkennen: die irritiert zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen, jede einzelne Wimper auf den geschlossenen Lidern, der feuchte, leicht geöffnete Mund, und die Wärme, die der Mensch ausstrahlte.  
Seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet und in ihm brannte wie nie zuvor eine solch unstillbare Begierde.  
Lag es daran, dass er durch seine Kampfverletzung zu viel Blut verloren hatte und sein Körper nun auf das Defizit reagierte? Oder lag es an den Blonden, der so friedlich und hilflos den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief und ihn mit seinem Duft betörte?  
Sasuke leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und er spürte ein Ziehen in seinen Augen und in seinem Zahnfleisch. Seine Augen wanderten von dem Gesicht des Blonden, den Kiefer entlang und den Hals hinab, bis sie bei dessen Halsschlagader einen Halt einlegten. Er fixierte den pochenden Puls mit seinen Augen.  
Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie der rote Lebenssaft unter der köstlichen Haut dahinfloss. Fasziniert über diesen Anblick hauchte er gegen den delikaten Hals und beobachtete, wie sich durch seinen kalten Atem eine Gänsehaut darauf bildete.  
/Oh Gott! Wie kann ein Mensch nur so gut riechen?/  
Sasuke malte sich aus, wie er mit seiner Zunge über die Ader fahren würde.  
Wie er seine spitzen Eckzähne, die allmählich herauswuchsen, in das warme Fleisch bohren würde.  
Wie seine Lippen die warme Haut berühren und sich daran festsaugen würden, so dass er das Blut seines Opfers trinken konnte.  
Wie der durststillende Lebenssaft seine Kehle hinab gleiten und seine innere Kälte vertreiben würde…

Doch dann wurde Sasuke aus seinen Vorstellungen gerissen, als sich der Blonde unter ihm regte. Sofort richtete sich sein Blick wieder dem Gesicht des Fremden zu und Sasuke erstarrte.  
Seine Augen trafen auf die schönsten Augen, die er jemals in seinem Leben (und es war schon sehr lange her, als er das Licht der Welt erblickte) gesehen hatte.  
Azurblaue Augen waren vor Schreck weit geöffnet, gefolgt von einem Schrei und ehe sich Sasuke versah, kam ein ziemlich altes Buch auf ihn zugeflogen, welches er ohne jegliche Anstrengung, aber etwas irritiert, auffing. Er hörte nicht, was der Fremde ihm zuschrie, denn seine Augen trafen keinen Augenblick später wieder auf diese wundervollen azurblauen Augen, die in ihrem Glanz die Schönheit des Himmels verblassen ließen. Wieder hielten sie für eine Weile den Blickkontakt, bevor der Blonde seine wütende Miene in einen besorgten Ausdruck verwandelte und Sasuke nach seinem Befinden fragte.  
/Wie kann man von einem Moment zum anderen seine Emotionen so schnell verändern?!/  
Um seine Verwirrtheit zu überspielen, setzte er einfach sein normales, stoisches Gesicht auf und ließ den Blonden weiterreden, was sich jedoch als ziemlich schlechte Idee darstellte. Denn der Junge wurde mit jedem weiteren Wort, das er sprach, gereizter, doch Sasuke konnte nicht anders, als den Fremden anzusehen, um ihn weiterhin bei seinem Tun zu betrachten. Er überhörte sogar die unhöflichen und beleidigenden Kommentare des Jungen.  
Sasuke bemerkte erst später, nachdem er das Gesicht des Blonden nicht mehr sehen konnte, weil dieser sich zum Gehen umgewandt hatte, was er die letzten zehn Minuten gemacht hatte.  
/Warum habe ich ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt?!/  
Aber Sasuke hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, damit der Blonde nicht verschwand. Er ging so schnell, wie er konnte, zum Höhleneingang, darauf bedacht nicht von der Sonne beschienen zu werden, welche seine wahre Gestalt preisgeben konnte.  
/Was kann ich nur machen? Ihn anschreien? Ne, vielleicht raus rennen und ihn packen? Nein, das geht auch nicht. Das führt nur zu einem weiteren Konflikt. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich mich noch nicht bei ihm bedankt habe./  
Was eine einzige Begegnung mit einem lebensrettenden Menschen alles in einem Eisklotz mit guter Erziehung anstellen konnte…  
Sasuke bedankte sich bei dem Fremden, kurz und knapp, weshalb sich Sasuke dafür gleich an die Stirn klatschen konnte.  
/Also, wo ist nochmal deine gute Kinderstube geblieben, Uchiha?/, fragte er sich selbst.  
Doch sein Dank hielt den Jungen nicht auf, woraufhin Sasuke wieder nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, wie er den Blonden stoppen oder seinen Namen erfahren konnte…  
/Das ist es! Er hat doch vorhin gefragt, wie ich heiße./, erinnerte sich der Schwarzhaarige vage und sagte seinen Namen, laut genug, so dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen wieder auf ihn gerichtet war.  
„Was?"  
„Mein Name ist Sasuke.", wiederholte er.  
Dann verschlug es Sasuke den Atem, als ihn der Junge mit den azurblauen Augen anstrahlte und ihm zum Abschied zuwinkte.  
„Machst gut, Sasuke. Und mein Name ist Naruto."  
Der Name war für den Vampir wie Musik in seinen Ohren und als Naruto weit genug entfernt war, wollte er diesen Namen selbst mal aussprechen, um zu sehen, ob er auch wirklich so himmlisch klang oder er sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Langsam rollte er jede Silbe über seine Zunge, genoss jeden Klang in seinen vollen Zügen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Die Fanfiction hat keinen Beta. Eigentlich ist sie sogar schon recht alt, aber ich wollte sie auch nicht umschreiben, weswegen ihr gerne über die Fehler und Makel lachen, die ich in meinen Teenager-Tagen gemacht habe und die ihr in dieser Geschichte findet :D  
Kommentare und Verbesserungswünsche erwünscht. Und vielen Dank schon einmal im voraus.

**Legende:**  
/Blablabla/ = Gedanken  
„Blablabla" = Gerede_  
__«Blablabla__»_ = Erzählung/Buchinhalt

* * *

Natürlich erzählte Sasuke Kakashi nicht, was er beim Anblick und in der Nähe des Blonden gefühlt und getan hatte. Das wäre ja noch schöner! So wie er den Mann mit der Augenklappe kannte, würde dieser dann so stark zum Lachen anfangen, so dass er vom Dach fallen würde.  
Obwohl… das hörte sich irgendwie verlockend an.  
Kakashi, Dach, runter rollen, auf dem Boden knallen, Schmerz.  
Naruto, Durst, Verwirrung, Emotionen, Erniedrigung, peinliche Auseinandersetzung.

Lieber doch nicht. Sein Stolz als Uchiha war ihm dann doch zu wichtig.  
Außerdem wusste er selbst nicht mal, was mit ihm los war, als er mit dem Blonden zusammen gewesen war. Anfangs hatte er gedacht, dass es an seinem Blutrausch lag, den er bekam, wenn er längere Zeit kein Blut mehr getrunken hatte oder sein Körper wegen einer Verletzung nach mehr verlangte. Sasuke hatte in seinem Leben schon etliche Opfer gehabt – dies änderte sich mit der Erfindung der Bluttransfusion –, doch noch nie hatte er bei einem Menschen solche Gelüste empfunden. Denn als er dem Schlafenden so nahe war und seine Wärme praktisch auf seiner eigenen Haut spüren konnte, überfiel ihn ein Gefühl der Hingezogenheit.  
Es war ein Gefühl, das er nicht kannte.  
Ein Gefühl, das ihm Sicherheit und Geborgenheit schenkte.  
Ein Gefühl, welches intensiver war, als jede Emotion, die in einem Blutrausch in ihm hochloderte.  
„Also dieser fremde Blondschopf hat mich gefunden und gerettet. Nachdem ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bin, hat er sich noch nach meinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt, ehe er dann verschwand. Danach bin ich zum Schloss zurückgekehrt."  
Diese Informationen müssten für den Älteren reichen.

Kurz nachdem Sasuke seine Erzählung beendet hatte, verpasste Kakashi ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte ihn erzürnt an und fragte ihn, was das sollte. Aber der Grauhaarige ging gar nicht erst auf seine Frage ein, sondern fing wütend an, eine deftige Standpauke zu halten:  
„Wie konntest du nur so leichtsinnig sein, Sasuke?! Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich Orochimaru ist?! Ich hab gedacht, dass ich dich besser gelehrt hätte! Aber anscheinend nicht, da du so einfältig gewesen und in eine so offensichtliche Falle getreten bist!"  
Bevor Kakashi seinen ehemaligen Schüler weiterermahnen konnte, unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige ihn in seiner Tirade:  
„Könntest du das bitte unterlassen? Ich habe bei meiner Rückkehr ins Schloss bereits eine Moralpredigt von Iruka erhalten. Eine weitere von dir brauche ich nicht."  
Im Wissen wie heftig der erwähnte, sorgenvolle Brünette auf eine solche Dummheit des kleineren Vampirs reagieren konnte, schluckte Kakashi schwer. Iruka war nämlich ziemlich unheimlich, wenn er wütend war und das war noch untertrieben ausgedrückt. Deshalb erbarmte er sich dem Jüngeren, seufzte laut und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die grauen Haare.  
„Ich habe dich schon zu oft auf deine Ungeduld hingewiesen, Sasuke, und ich denke, dass du dir über deinen eigenen Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung bewusst bist. Ich weiß, wie wichtig dir deine Rache an Orochimaru ist. Aber du solltest in Zukunft wirklich besser auf dich Acht geben. Du hast zwar mit deinen Männern die Streitmacht dieses Verräters enorm geschwächt, doch solange er noch lebt, bist du in ständiger Gefahr. Dein Leichtsinn und deine unbändige Wut haben dich gestern Nacht in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Gegen diesen Mann muss man mit Vernunft und Verstand vorgehen, und nicht mit überstürzten Aktionen."  
Kakashi sah die ganze Zeit, während er sprach, in die dunklen Augen des Uchihas und er konnte mit jedem Wort aus seinem Mund den wachsenden Zorn Sasukes mitverfolgen.  
„Immer wenn du ihm gegenüber trittst, verlierst du deine Ruhe und Besonnenheit und verfällst in einen solch rasenden Hass. Es mag zwar sein, dass du ihn in der letzten Schlacht beinahe erledigt hast, aber er hat dieses Mal deinen Übermut ausgenutzt und du hast dich von ihm auch noch dazu provozieren lassen."  
Erneut seufzte Kakashi auf.  
„Lern aus deinen Fehlern und pass nächstes Mal besser auf."  
Dann stand der Ältere auf, ließ den Koffer neben dem Schwarzhaarigen liegen und sagte:  
„Ma, ich werde dann mal gehen. Und vergiss nicht noch etwas zu trinken, damit du dich schnell von der Schulterverletzung erholst."  
Somit verschwand Kakashi in die dunkle Nacht und Sasuke blieb alleine auf dem Dach des Turms zurück.  
/Kakashi hat Recht. Ich hätte meinen Zorn und meinen Hass in Zaum halten sollen. So etwas wie gestern Nacht darf nicht wieder passieren. Ich werde meine Rache schon noch bekommen. Ich werde Orochimaru töten. Das habe ich dir ja geschworen, nicht wahr?/, beendete Sasuke seine Gedanken, den Blick auf den Sichelmond gerichtet. Etwas später erhob er sich und kehrte mit seinem Gepäck zum Schloss zurück.

Stunden später erschien die Sonne am östlichen Horizont und badete die Landschaft in ihrem hellen Licht, wie auch das Nachbarsdorf, in welchem sich Naruto befand. Als ihn die warmen Strahlen an der Nase kitzelten, erwachte der Blonde aus seiner erholsamen Nachtruhe. Halbwach rieb er sich die letzten Spuren des Schlafes aus seinen blauen Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Nichts war besser als auf einem gemütlichen Sofa (oder einem Bett) zu schlafen. Die Nacht auf dem Waldboden war zwar ganz lustig, aber hart.  
Naruto sprang dann von seinem Schlafplatz auf und streckte erstmals seine noch steifen Glieder. Danach begab er sich ins Bad, um sich schnell umzuziehen und seine Morgentoilette zu verrichten. Dann kam er wieder ins Schlafzimmer und bemerkte, dass von Kakashi jegliche Spur fehlte. Er war nicht mehr in seinem Bett beziehungsweise in seinem Zimmer. Naruto ließ sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen. Als er sich kurze Zeit später fragte, wo der Mann mit der Augenklappe hingegangen war und warum er ihn allein gelassen hatte, öffnete sich plötzlich die Zimmertür und herein trat der vor kurzem noch vermisste Grauhaarige. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Tüte, aus der der köstliche Duft frisch gebackener Brötchen herausströmte. Sofort lief dem Uzumaki das Wasser im Mund zusammen und sein Magen meldete sich lautstark zu Wort.  
„Ma, ma, da komm ich ja gerade richtig.", meinte Kakashi schmunzelnd und reichte die Brötchen weiter an Naruto, der sie verlegend am Kopf kratzend annahm, nachdem sich der Ältere eins genommen und sich neben dem Blonden hingesetzt hatte. Zusammen aßen sie ihr Frühstück. Zwischen dem Kauen und Schlucken wurde auch geredet – na ja, eigentlich redete nur Naruto und Kakashi hörte ihm wie immer fröhlich zu. Die restlichen Brötchen schenkte der Ältere dem Blonden, damit er auf dem Heimweg auch etwas zwischen die Zähne bekam. Dankend nahm der Junge sie an.  
Da es in diesem Dorf nicht viel zu sehen gab, weil es so klein war, und er es schon gestern besichtig hatte, brach der Knabe bereits nach dem Essen zu seiner Heimreise auf. Kakashi begleitete ihn noch bis zum Rand der Siedlung. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Kakashi sagte:  
„Naruto, ich möchte dir noch etwas geben."  
Fragend sah ihn der Blonde an und der Einäugige übergab ihm dann das Buch, welches er bei dem Älteren abliefern sollte.  
„Ich hab dein Interesse zu dieser Lektüre bemerkt...", dabei zeigte er auf die mit Laubblättern markierten Seiten des halbverfallenden Buchs, „…und ich möchte, dass du es behältst."  
„Äh…danke, aber ich möchte es ungern annehmen, da Ihnen das Buch anscheinend so viel bedeutet."  
/Boah, ich will diesen dicken Vampirwälzer nicht! Ich hab das dumme Buch doch nur gelesen, weil mir langweilig war./  
„Ach keine Sorge, von dem Buch habe ich noch drei weitere Exemplare.", meinte der Größere lächelnd, obwohl man sein Lächeln unter dem Schal nicht sah, war es dennoch zu erahnen.  
/Jetzt hab ich das schwere Ding ganz umsonst hergeschleppt./  
Naruto bedankte sich nochmals bei dem eigensinnigen Geschäftsmann und machte sich schließlich auf dem Weg.  
„Und pass auf, dass du nicht vom Weg abkommst!"

Während Naruto unterwegs war und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kieselweg vor ihm gerichtet war, zogen sich am Himmel immer mehr Wolken zusammen. Schwarz und gefährlich grollend verdichteten sie sich und bildeten eine für die Sonne undurchdringbare Schicht. Nach etwa zwei Stunden seit Narutos Aufbruch fing es plötzlich sehr stark zu regnen an. Blitze erhellten den verfinsterten Morgen und lauter Donner grollte bis in die hinterste Ecke des Landes. Vom hereinbrechenden Unwetter überrascht, suchte der Blondschopf einen Unterschlupf und lief in den Wald hinein. Zu seinem Glück fand er die Höhle wieder, die er in seiner ersten Nacht außerhalb seines Heimatdorfes bewohnt hatte. Zu seiner Verblüffung war diese leer und nicht mehr von dem verletzen Schwarzhaarigen besetzt, aber umso besser! Schnell betrat er diese und legte seine Tasche auf dem trockenen Boden ab. Er wuschelte mit seinen Händen durch sein nasses Haar und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund, damit seine strohblonden Strähnen etwas trockener wurden.  
/Scheiße, ich bin total nass. Wenn ich noch länger in den Sachen bleibe, erkälte ich mich noch./  
Daraufhin zog sich Naruto seine Kleidung aus und stand dann völlig entblößt wie am Tag seiner Geburt im Unterschlupf. Nachdem er das überschüssige Wasser aus seiner Kleidung herausgewunden und seine Sachen erst einmal auf dem Boden hingelegt hatte, holte er aus seiner Tasche sein großes Handtuch heraus und trocknete sich. Danach hüllte er sich in den Stoff ein und setzte sich hin. Sein Blick war missmutig nach draußen gerichtet, wo es kontinuierlich weiter in Strömen regnete. Die Tropfen fielen in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, der sich an einigen Stellen überlappte, das Prasseln des Regens erschien dem Knaben in dieser Felsenhöhle noch lauter zu sein.  
/Na super! Ich kann kein Feuer machen, weil das Holz zu feucht ist. Meine Sachen sind nass und ich sitz hier nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und friere mir meinen Allerwertesten ab, weil ich meine Decke ja verschenken musste./  
Naruto fragte sich, ob es dem Fremden –wie hieß er doch gleich wieder? Ach ja, Sasuke! – gut ginge. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie er ihn gefunden hatte, von Wunden übersät und mit Blut durchtränkt. Ein kalter Schauer rann dem Rücken des Blonden hinunter, woraufhin er seine Beine nah an seinen Körper zog, damit er vor der Kälte etwas geschützter war.  
Wem all das Blut auf der Lichtung gehörte, würde er wahrscheinlich nie erfahren, aber es konnte unmöglich alles Sasukes sein. Je länger er daran dachte, desto klarer wurden die Bilder in jener Nacht in seinem inneren Auge und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen gesamten Körper. Er schüttelte sich heftig den Kopf.  
Er wich grad vom Thema ab. Also wo war er nochmal? Ach ja, bei Sasuke.  
/Wie konnte sich der Kerl denn schon wieder bewegen? Er wäre fast verreckt, als ich ihn gefunden habe. Und als ich seine Wunden behandelt habe, habe ich genau gesehen, dass seine Schulter durchstoßen wurde. Ich konnte praktisch durch die Wunde hindurchschauen! Soviel ich weiß, müsste er am nächsten Tag gar nicht wach, sondern immer noch bewusstlos sein. Aber der schien irgendwie völlig in Ordnung zu sein…okay, vielleicht wenn man sein seltsames Verhalten und sein Geglotzte außer Acht lässt. Ich muss daheim unbedingt Sakura-chan um Rat fragen. Die muss es als Krankenschwester ja wissen./  
Nach einem weiteren Blick zum Höhlenausgang wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Unwetter und er fragte sich, wann es endlich aufhören würde.

Der Regen schien überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen! Naruto war mittlerweile schon so genervt und gelangweilt, dass er das Buch Kakashis aus seiner Tasche herausgeholt hatte, und erneut anfing das Kapitel über das _«Ritual des Blutes»,_ wo er letztes Mal stehen geblieben war, zu lesen, während er gleichzeitig die Brötchen von heute Morgen aufaß.

_«Das Ritual ist in der Nacht des vollkommenen Mondes durchzuführen und soll an einem Platz mit einem freien Blick zum sternenbedeckten Himmelszelt stattfinden. Auf dem Boden soll mit Kreide ein Kreis und in ihm ein fünfzackiger Stern, der ein Symbol des Guten und des Bösen ist, gezeichnet sein; um den markierten Bereich werden drei lodernde Flammen aufgestellt. Der Vampir und das Menschenwesen treten zusammen in die Mitte des Symbols und stehen sich gegenüber.  
Das Geschöpf des Lichts, vollkommen gekleidet in der Farbe der Unschuld und Reinheit und geschmückt mit roten Perlen, die als Zeichen des zu vergießendem Blutes dienen, schwört seinem Partner ewige Treue und Loyalität bis ans Ende der Zeit und übergibt all sein Selbst dem Anderen.  
Die Kreatur der Nacht, vollkommen gekleidet in der Farbe der Dunkelheit und des Todes, schwört seinem Partner ewige Treue und Loyalität bis ans Ende der Zeit und übergibt all sein Selbst dem Anderen.  
Nun senkt das Nachtwesen seine Fänge in den Hals des Menschen und nimmt diesem den Lebenssaft aus den Adern. Während des Blutraubes, fließt ein Teil in die weiße Kleidung des Menschen, was eine Versinnbildlichung des Rituals und der Hinwendung des Menschen zu der Nacht darstellt. Nachdem diesem all sein Blut entwendet wurde, gibt der Vampir einen Teil seines eigenen Blutes dem Partner zu trinken. Durch die Kombination aus dem Biss und dem Blut des Nachtgeschöpfs erfolgt dann die Transformation und die Bindung zwischen den beiden wird dann erblühen._

_Man bedenke, dass das Ritual nur einmal im Leben eines Vampirs durchgeführt werden kann und dass nur Geborene die Fähigkeit dazu haben. Außerdem ist es wichtig, dass beide Seiten keine Zweifel haben und beide mit dem Ritual einverstanden sind.»_

Am späten Nachmittag hörte es schließlich auf zu regnen, doch der Himmel blieb noch bewölkt und die warmen Strahlen der Sonne konnten die dicke Wolkendecke nicht durchdringen. Außerdem trat nun wegen des unerwarteten Temperaturumschwungs dichter Nebel auf, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde dicker wurde. Froh darüber, dass das Unwetter vorbei war, packte Naruto sein Buch und das Handtuch in seine Tasche und zog sich an.  
/Die Sachen sind noch feucht./, dachte er und seufzte, /Na, wenigstens besser als nackt rumzulaufen./  
Plötzlich spürte er ein Jucken in seiner Nase und der Blonde musste ganz heftig niesen.  
/Oh, ganz toll! Jetzt werde ich auch noch krank./  
Brummig machte sich der Junge wieder auf den Weg. Aber der starke Nebel hinderte seine Sicht und er ging immer tiefer in den verhüllten Wald hinein, statt in die richtige Richtung zu laufen, wo er den Pfad nach Hause antreten konnte. Ihm kamen kleine und große Sträucher entgegen und ab und zu stolperte er über ein paar Baumwurzeln. Genervt schlug er einige Zweige und Äste, die ihm im Weg standen, zur Seite und stapfte weiter in der Gegend umher. Die Zeit verging und verging, jedoch fand der blonde Junge nicht mehr zurück und irrte weiterhin durch das Gehölz.  
/Na super, erst überrascht mich der Regen, dann bin ich bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und nun habe ich mich verlaufen. Schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr werden!/  
Oh, und wie sich der blonde Knabe doch irrte. Wusste er nicht, dass wenn man diese Worte aussprach oder sie nur dachte, sie auch eintraten?  
Viele Stunden waren dann vergangen und es war inzwischen Nacht geworden. Der Nebel aber blieb kontinuierlich und nur der zunehmende Sichelmond, der ab und zu durch die sich allmählich lichtende Wolkendecke schaute, spendete etwas Licht in den dunklen Wald.  
Naruto schlurfte jetzt mehr oder weniger zwischen den Bäumen umher, da er vom ganzen Irren und Suchen erschöpft war, und murmelte mürrisch vor sich hin, während unter seinen Füßen das Geäst knirschte und knackste und das Gras unter ihm matschige Laute von sich gab. Doch plötzlich hörte Naruto hinter sich ein Rascheln und drehte sich um, doch sah er nichts. Nichts denkend wandte er sich wieder um, doch da war wieder dieses Geräusch. Es wurde immer lauter und lauter und Naruto fragte sich, wer oder was sich langsam auf ihn zu näherte.  
/Ist wahrscheinlich nur ein Eichhörnchen oder eine Maus; es kann auch ein Mann sein, der sich genauso wie ich verlaufen hat. … … … Aber was wäre, wenn es ein Räuber, ein Bandit oder ein frei herumlaufender Serienkiller ist?! … Oh Gott, oder noch schlimmer, ein pädophiler Nymphoman, der eine Vorliebe für verängstigte, blauäugige Blonde hat!/  
Panik stieg in Naruto auf und er starrte angsterfüllt in die Richtung aus der das Rascheln kam. Nun konnte er sehen, wie sich das Gebüsch vor ihm bewegte. Ihm stockte der Atem und er traute sich nicht einen Ton von sich zu geben. Das Blätterwerk des Strauches bewegte sich heftiger und heraus sprang dann auf einmal…  
/… … ein Häschen? ... … WAS ZUM TEUFEL?! ICH HAB MIR WEGEN EINEM SCHEISS KARNICKEL FAST IN DIE HOSE GEMACHT?!/  
Wutentbrannt scheuchte der aufgebrachte Uzumaki das Häschen weg und stapfte weiter durch den Wald, ohne zu wissen, wo er eigentlich lang musste. Unterwegs nuschelte der Junge fluchend vor sich, so dass er nicht bemerkte, wie ihn ein paar funkelnde Augen hinterher sahen. Doch als er ein Knacksen hinter sich hörte, schaute er nach hinten, in Gedanken einen Mord an ein gewisses Häschen planend, falls es wieder der Grund für die Geräusche war.  
Naruto erstarrte, als er in eines der blitzenden Augenpaare blickte, die sich im Schatten der Büsche befanden. Nun hörte er auch ein Knurren, das aus dieser Richtung kam, und erneut kroch die Panik in ihm hoch. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, als eines dieser Augenpaare aus dem Strauch heraussprang und es sich als die hungrigen Iriden eines Wolfes entpuppte. Weitere Tiere folgten dem ersten und der Blonde konnte nun das ganze Rudel sehen, das ihn bedrohlich und zähnefletschend anknurrte.  
Dann löste sich Naruto aus seinem Schock und er rannte los. Er rannte so schnell, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gerannt war. Seine Angst trieb ihn tiefer in den Wald. Er preschte an den hohen Bäumen und den niedrigen Sträuchern vorbei, wobei die Äste und Zweige der Pflanzen seine Kleidung aufrissen, sein Gesicht zerkratzten und in seine Glieder einschnitten. Aus den Wunden tropfte Blut und landete auf den Boden, so dass die ausgehungerten Tiere nur noch leichter seine Spur verfolgen konnten. Sein Atem wurde hektischer und der Blonde fing langsam an zu schnaufen. Seine Lungen schmerzten, da sie nicht genügend Sauerstoff bekamen, seine Beine wurden müde und schwer, doch durfte er nicht langsamer werden, da ihn sonst die Wölfe einholten, seine Augen waren nur nach vorne gerichtet und er hörte neben seiner eigenen Atmung noch sein wild pochendes Herz.  
Die Tiere waren jetzt zwar etwas weiter von ihm entfernt, aber das lag eher daran, dass die Jäger noch etwas mit ihrer Beute spielen wollten. Dennoch nahm Naruto die Schritte dieser Tiere war, wie sie in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus hinter ihm herliefen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und ignorierte den Schmerz in seinen Beinen. Er bog nach links ab, nach einer Böschung nach rechts, und später wieder nach links, in der Hoffnung das hartnäckige Rudel endlich abzuhängen. Er gewann nach einigen Minuten einen Vorsprung zu den Räubern, dennoch verlangsamte er seine Geschwindigkeit nicht.  
/Oh, verdammt! Ich kann nicht mehr!/  
Sein Mund war trocken und Naruto spürte, dass er am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs war. Aber er durfte sich nicht ausruhen, wenn er nicht sterben wollte. Und Uzumaki Naruto wollte nicht sterben! Aus seiner Verzweiflung heraus bat er sogar den Allmächtigen um seinen Beistand.  
/Oh Kami-sama, wenn es dich wirklich gibt, dann hilf mir bitte!/  
Dann plötzlich stolperte Naruto über eine Wurzel einer alten Eiche und landete im Schlamm.  
/Dankeschön./, dachte der Blonde sarkastisch.  
Völlig verdreckt und schmutzig, wischte er sich den Matsch aus dem Gesicht und stand auf.  
Gott oder wer auch immer da oben war und das Sagen hatte, musste ihn wirklich hassen.  
Naruto schreckte auf, als ein Heulen durch den Wald ertönte. Weitere Wolfsrufe folgten und Naruto setzte seine Flucht fort.  
Irgendwann – er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er gelaufen war – kam er aus dem Wald heraus. Froh darüber, dass er wieder soliden Kies unter seinen Füßen spürte, rannte er weiter und wäre dank dem Nebel beinahe den steilen Berghang runter gestürzt.  
/Scheiße, eine Sackgasse!/  
Naruto wollte sich gerade umdrehen und einen anderen Weg einschlagen, als das Wolfsrudel ebenfalls aus dem Wald heraussprang.  
Wer auch immer da oben war, musste ihn wirklich abgrundtief hassen.  
Er war umzingelt, die Klippe hinter seinem Rücken und die hungrigen Jäger vor ihm.  
Als der Mond von den Wolken freikam, konnte Naruto die Wölfe nun genauer erkennen.  
Die Muskeln, die sich unter dem seidigen, dunkelgrauen Fell anspannten.  
Die Augen, die ihn mit ihrem Blick heißhungrig und gierig fixierten.  
Die Zähne, die weiß im Mondlicht leuchteten und nur darauf warteten, sich in das Fleisch des Blonden zu bohren.  
Dem Uzumaki lief der Angstschweiß herab und sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, so dass ihm das Atmen noch schwerer fiel. Er schielte mit seinem Blick schnell zur Seite, und sah den Abgrund hinter sich. Der Nebel war immer noch sehr dicht, weswegen er den Boden der Klippe nicht sehen konnte. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den blutrünstigen Jägern zu. Dann schnellte eines der Tiere vor und versuchte den Blonden mit seinen Zähnen zu fassen, doch der Junge wich dem Angriff aus. Das war auch das Zeichen für die anderen Tiere zum Angriff anzusetzen. Jedoch kamen die Jäger nicht mehr dazu, da der blauäugige Knabe nach seinem Ausweichmanöver ausrutschte und über den Rand der Klippe stürzte.  
Vor Narutos Augen lief alles wie in Zeitlupe vorbei, als er seinen Fall spürte.  
Der Wind fuhr ihm durch das Haar und ließ seine Kleidung aufflattern. Niemand konnte ihm mehr helfen. Er würde sterben, dabei hatte er in seinem Leben noch so viel vor gehabt. Seine Augen richteten sich noch zu der abgrundlosen Tiefe, bevor ihn die Erschöpfung einholte und seine Sicht von Schwärze erfüllt wurde.


End file.
